Shots of Yaoi
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: My series of FMA Yaoi drabbles. It's better than it sounds, I promise.Rated T for yaoiness and language.


A/N: Hmmm, I have the oddest feeling that I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. I've seen a lot of FMA drabbles, so I decided to do some too. FMA yaoi drabbles. :) I'm going to start off with the EdxScar pairing, cause they don't get enough love. And because they're my favorite pairing. BUT, I will be accepting requests in reviews, so if you want a certain yaoi couple done, just say so, and I'll do it.

WARNING: This fic contain yaoi, so, if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Please don't sue me.

-----------------------------------------

It was raining. Just like that day, the day he'd first encountered the Fullmetal alchemist and tried to kill him. Tried to, anyways.

Scar leaned forward on the bed in the small inn, resting his forehead in his hands. Why _hadn't_ he killed the boy? It wasn't because of Marco's 'Philosopher's Stone', despite how it may have seemed. He had his hand on Fullmetal's head, and the boy had refused his offer to pray, so why had he hesitated? Several minutes had passed, and it would've taken only a few seconds to kill him. And he hadn't. Something had stopped him, but he didn't know what.

He sighed, having gone through this train of thought dozens of times, and never getting any answers. It had been so easy to kill all those other State Alchemists, so why not him? Why not Ed? It just didn't make any sense…

Maybe it was just hard for him to kill something so beautiful, which, he had to admit, the young alchemist most certainly was. With smooth, pale skin, and golden hair and eyes, the boy was as lovely as a porcelain doll. And just as fragile, too. Regardless of how strong he tried to be, the older male could clearly see that on the inside, Edward was just as human as the next person, with just as many weaknesses. And recently, he seemed to be getting closer and closer to having a breakdown of some sort, whether mental or physical, he wasn't sure.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Scar just didn't want to be responsible for breaking that beautiful doll.

"Ishbala, help me…"

---

"GOD DAMNIT!"

A very pissed off Edward Elric was making his way through the halls of the Military building, fairly shoving anyone who was in his way. Everyone knew who he was going to see, and they also knew that it would not end well. The only thing they didn't know was what Mustang had done to upset him this time.

Ed flung the door to the Colonel's office open, his eyes ablaze with a type of fury he only seemed to reserve for Roy. "Okay Mustang, what the HELL is going on!"

Mustang only seemed mildly surprised by Ed's outburst, obviously having foreseen that something along these lines would happen. "What do you mean, Ed?"

Ed stomped over to the Colonel furiously, slamming his hands down onto the man's cluttered desk, causing many papers, and what Ed assumed to be 'important' documents, to fall to the floor. "You know damn well what I mean, you bastard!"

Mustang appeared not to hear Ed as he sighed in vague annoyance, kneeling down to pick up the fallen papers. "I was working on those, Ed."

Ed became even angrier that Mustang wasn't listening to him, and only shouted louder. "Oh, like I GIVE a damn! You need to tell me why I have FIVE MEN tailing me wherever the hell I go! And I swear to God, if you ignore my question again, those papers will be the LEAST of your worries!"

Mustang, after reorganizing his papers, finally looked at Ed lazily, resting his chin in his hands. "Fullmetal, you know very well why we're having you followed. With Scar on the loose, all State Alchemists are in danger, although he seems to have taken a particular interest in you, meaning that you more than anyone need this protection. You should be grateful that we're doing this Ed."

"Why the hell would I be grateful!" Ed asked irritably. Did Mustang honestly think that he would just sit back and take this? Just say, 'Oh, okay, I have five guys watching my EVERY MOVE, but that's okay, because why would I want privacy? After all, I'm supposed to be GRATEFUL for it, even though I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR IT.' He didn't care that Scar was after him, it didn't matter damnit! His goal was to find the Philosopher's Stone and get his and Al's bodies back, and if Scar wanted to get in the way, so be it. He'd escaped the Ishbalan before, and he knew he could do it again, but more than anything, he knew that those five 'guards' would only get in the way! If Scar had killed over TWO DOZEN trained men already, what would make these five any luckier than the others?

Mustang's stormy, blue eyes hardened, and he responded, "Because the Military is going out of its way to make sure you're safe. I'm sure that anyone else would be ecstatic about this, but no, YOU can't STAND the fact that you might possibly need protection. The great Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't POSSIBLY need help, because he's ALWAYS right, isn't he?"

That was it. That condescending tone, and those hypocritical words did it. "Well you know what, you're right, I DON'T need help, got it! You and your stupid little followers can KISS MY ASS, because I'm LEAVING!" Ed yanked the silver chain of his pocket watch away from his jeans, slammed it onto Mustang's desk, and stormed out of the office, leaving Mustang to stare at the watch in front of him.

---

Ed was mumbling strings of curses now as he walked the streets of Central, his mind still replaying the previous scene in Mustang's office. He'd really left, hadn't he? He had turned in his watch, announced it to that asshole Mustang, and left the building. He was free now, no longer a dog of the Military, but just plain old Edward Elric. God, it felt good to think that.

But he knew that he would have to go back. He had made a promise to Al, and he needed to keep it, no matter what. But just for now, he was free. And what better way to spend that freedom than by getting drunk?

---

"Excuse me, sir?"

Scar looked up at the barmaid warily, his voice somewhat strained. "Yes?"

"Would you like another drink?"

Scar sighed, nodding. "Yes, please." The woman gave him a bright smile as she scurried off to get him another glass of whiskey, seeming to get through the slightly crowded bar easily. He watched her for a few moments, studying her appearance. She had long, blonde hair, although it was more of a platinum color, instead of golden like Ed's-damnit! How was it that all his thoughts, no matter how obscure or unrelated, traced back to the younger alchemist? It was beginning to frustrate him greatly, and if it didn't stop soon, he was going to-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The Ishbalan was about to shake his head, but froze when he realized who the voice belonged to. He quickly turned around, coming face to face with the blonde alchemist who had been haunting his thoughts.

Ed's golden eyes widened when he saw the X-shaped scar on the man's forehead, knowing all to well who it belonged to. "S-Scar!" Why did he have to choose _this_ bar to come into, why did Scar have to be in _this_ particular bar! Was he just that unlucky?

"Edward Elric…" Scar murmured, his eyes hardening. He grabbed Ed's wrist before he could run, and pulled him close, studying his face. He seemed terrified and angry, for which Scar could not blame him, considering that he intended to kill him. But something strange caught Scar's eye, and his blood red irises traveled down to Ed's left pocket. It was bare. No silver chain hanging loosely out of it, no small bulge indicating the presence of a pocket watch, just a plain pocket.

"Tell me Fullmetal, where's your watch?" Scar asked, his crimson eyes focusing on Ed's. The terror remained, but another emotion entered them as well. One of relief. But why…?

"I don't have it anymore; I quit today," the blonde responded, a surge of relief and hope coursing through him. Scar only killed State Alchemists, right? Well, since he wasn't one anymore, than didn't that mean that he didn't have to kill him anymore?

Scar stared at Ed for a few more minutes before finally releasing his wrist, gesturing to the seat beside him. "Have a seat then, Elric."

It took a few moments for the alchemist to register what he had said, obviously not expecting to be offered a seat by the vengeful Ishbalan. _Guess it couldn't hurt to just sit next to him…_

Ed pulled out the chair and sat down carefully, as if he expected it to be booby trapped. Which Scar didn't doubt that he probably did. But he no longer had a reason to kill the boy, since he quit being a State Alchemist…and he had to admit that he was glad. He wasn't sure if he could really kill him anyways...

"Here's your drink." The barmaid had returned, a glass of whiskey in hand. "Would your friend like anything?" She asked sweetly, turning to Edward.

"I'll have whatever he's having," Ed replied, pointing at Scar.

The barmaid smiled and said, "Are you sure? We have some milk, if you'd like that instead."

Ed's face became contorted with disgust. "No thanks."

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few minutes," she said brightly, before leaving again.

"So...what now?" Ed asked, not entirely sure of what he was supposed to do. He'd never sat down to drink with a serial killer, who, only moments ago, had tried to kill him. _God, Elric, why do you ALWAYS get into these bad situations_..._well, at least Scar's not too bad to look at_..._what!_ No way, he hadn't just said that...although, he couldn't completely deny that the man was fairly good looking. _Okay, he may be hot, but he's still a murderer._ _God damnit, what is_ wrong _with me!_

Finally, thankfully, Scar answered his question, which momentarily pulled him out of his mental argument. "I don't know. I honestly didn't expect this to happen, and I have to admit that I'm surprised. Why did you quit, Edward?"

"Because of you," Ed replied, without much thought. Scar raised an eyebrow, and Ed realized how it must have sounded. "Um, what I meant was, that, well, Mustang had these guys...god damnit..."

"Cat got your tongue, Elric?" Scar asked, a faint hint of amusement in his normally level voice. Ed glared at him in response, crossing his arms.

"No! Okay, Mustang had these guys following me, to protect me from you, because they thought that I needed the extra protection. I told Mustang that I didn't like it, he sad that I should be 'grateful' that they were doing this or whatever, and that I was being a brat about it-basically, so I left." There, that sounded better.

"I see. Well, I can't say I'm sorry that you left," Scar said, taking a sip of his drink. "It would've been shame to kill you."

Ed blinked, not expecting that answer. "What do you mean?"

"You're a very intelligent person Ed, and you could do great things if you put that intelligence to better use. Besides, I'd hate to take you away from your brother," Scar replied. Then, to Ed's surprise, he leaned down, so that his and Ed's faces were only inches away from each other. "But do you want to know something?"

Ed, shocked by the sudden closeness, didn't answer. So Scar decided to tell him anyways. "I was unable to kill you Ed; out of all the State Alchemists that I'd come in contact with, you were the only one who I could never kill."

"Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, his eyes locked on Scar's. He was terrified of what was happening. And he wasn't entirely sure what that was yet.

"What it means, Ed, is that I couldn't bring myself to kill you," Scar whispered huskily. "Couldn't bring myself to break you. Why do you think that is?"

For once, the Fullmetal Alchemist was at a complete loss for words. Scar waited for a few more minutes, and when Ed didn't say anything, he closed the gap between them.

Ed's eyes widened in alarm at the feel of Scar's lips against his, dozens of thoughts running through his head_. Oh god oh god Scar's kissing me oh my god what the hell is going on...This doesn't make sense, it's wrong, it's messed up, I need to push him away, but it feels so good...oh fuck I didn't mean that! Damnit, this is messing me up I don't get it, why is he doing this? And why does it feel so good? God, what is going on I'm not thinking straight, I can't do this I can't I can't I shouldn't...but it feels so_ right_. I don't know what to do I'm so confused...what do I do...?_

Ed was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Scar's tongue slide into his mouth, and he knew that he should push him away. But god, it felt so _good_. _Fuck it. _Without further thought, Ed wrapped his arms around Scar's neck and let himself be completely consumed by the kiss, his eyes sliding shut.

Scar was relieved when he felt Ed finally return the kiss. _At least he feels the same way. _He slid his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him as close as he could without pulling him out of his chair. Ed responded by running his hands through Scar's bleach blonde hair, beginning to thoroughly enjoy himself.

"Excuse me?"

The two were forced to pull away from each other as the barmaid once again made her presence known, the same bright smile on her face. "Here's your drink," she said cheerfully, offering the glass she was holding to a now furiously blushing Ed.

"Thanks," the alchemist muttered, his eyes turned downcast. The woman turned towards Scar again, who was glaring at her in extreme annoyance.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked, apparently un-phased by the Ishbalan's aggravated glare.

"No thanks," Scar replied gruffly. _Just leave already._

"Alright." She bounced away, leaving Ed and Scar alone again. Ed had gulped down about half of his glass in that time, obviously embarrassed about being seen like that. A small silence passed between them until Ed finally looked up at Scar, his cheeks still holding a faint tinge of pink.

"Um...what...was that, exactly?" He asked timidly. The kiss had just come out of nowhere, and he wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

"It was a kiss," the older male answered, his crimson eyes focused on Ed.

The blonde alchemist glared at the Ishbalan. "I know that! What I meant was...what did it _mean_?"

Scar looked somewhat thoughtful for a second before replying. "I care about you, Edward." He almost smiled at the surprised look on Ed's face, which soon relaxed into confusion.

"You care about...me?" Ed asked incredulously. Than he slowly began to put the pieces together. "Is that why you can't kill me?"

The Ishbalan nodded. "I only just came to that realization today, but yes, that's why."

Ed wasn't sure what he should say. No one except for Al, his mother, and Winry had ever said that they cared about him...and this was much different than the way they had cared about him anyways. "When you say care...do you mean like love?"

"Well, I think it's too early to say, but yes, it may eventually be love. And what about you, Ed? What did it mean to you?" Scar's questioning eyes never left Ed's as he waiting for his answer.

"I...I think I feel the same way," Ed replied nervously. He had never felt this way before, and all he knew was that it was a good feeling. A feeling that he had only gotten after he had kissed Scar.

A small smile played on Scar's lips at hearing those words, and Ed took the opportunity to kiss him, albeit somewhat timidly. Scar returned it readily, and it was much gentler than before. And without the barmaid to bother them, it was also much longer.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Scar stood up, pulling Ed along with him. "You need to leave now," he said quietly.

Ed's golden eyes filled with confusion. "Why?"

"You have to go back right?"

Ed nodded reluctantly. "Yes." Although he'd much rather stay here, with Scar, than go back to that bastard Mustang's office to ask for his position back. But he had made a promise, and he needed to keep it.

"Than go; but don't forget what I told you, okay?"

"I won't. But does this mean you'll have to go back to trying to kill me again?" Ed asked.

Scar shook his head. "I've already told you that I can't kill you Ed. I may have to come after you, and occasionally fight you, but I won't kill you."

Ed smiled, tilting his head back. "Mmm, nothing like a good fight now and then. I just hope you don't mind if I win."

Scar raised an eyebrow, his wine colored eyes filled with amusement . "I don't think so, Elric."

Ed glared, and then sighed. "Well, I guess I should get going now, huh?"

Scar nodded, becoming serious once again. "Yes, you should."

Ed sighed again, wrapping his arms around Scar's waist. "I guess this is goodbye for now, then."

Scar, in return, placed his arms around Ed's shoulders. "Yes, for now." They stayed like that for a few more seconds before finally separating. Without another word, Ed left the bar and began walking back towards the Military building. Scar watched him for a few minutes after he left, but then turned back to his drink, although his mind remained on the blonde alchemist. His beautiful, porcelain doll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, wow...that was long. Oo Oh well, I never said they'd be short drabbles. Ehehehe...; Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
